ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Naibu Shizuka
Naibu Shizuka (内部静か, Shizuka Naibu, lit. Inner Calm) is a recruiter for Himuro Kyousuke. Appearance Naibu is a tall man with soft facial features and a general aura that exudes calm authority to those around him, whose soft appearance is slightly offset with noticeably yellow-colored eyes, which has led many to assume that he is an oni when they see him in shadows, or during first meetings. He generally keeps his neck-length black hair styled neatly atop his head, with a slight ponytail at the back tied by a thin piece of red string. At odds with his superb physical abilities, Naibu is in possession of a lean-built physique that makes him appear physically smaller than most wrestlers. Personality Naibu's personality fits with his calm appearance, as he is a calm, but firm man, who believes that a calm disposition not only saves lives, but helps preserve the peace as those in leadership roles would be more open to diplomacy than open conflict. Naibu will fight for those he considers a friend until he drew his last breathe and has shown no hesitation in battling superior foes or against greater numbers, stating "It's because I'm calm and composed that I'm able to fight you effectively". His ability to hold his calm in situations where others are anything but tend to make him into a leader during difficult times, as he acts with the interest of the whole group in mind, not just himself. Naibu is a naturally patient man, almost never loosing his temper or giving others the satisfaction of him raising his voice in anger; despite many people and occurrences. However Naibu takes combat quite seriously and is extremely arrogant, cruel and heartless in battle. An individual with a burning resolve and indomitable spirit. His master Heiko describes him as a modern day Frankenstein, an abominable monster that he created. Specifically because he doesn’t fight to get stronger or even for fun but just to appease his boiling blood. He does not let himself to lose. He wins no matter what regardless of the methods used. In fact he considers street fighting as part of his conditioning. Pushing himself to battle non-stop. Despite his skill the reason he never went pro is because he considers fighting to entertain demeaning. In his own words he is not a wrestler he’s a fighter. Naibu is also very knowledgeable, especially regarding obscure subjects. He knows enough about the Red Feather families to be informed on a number of their abilities, and is quite knowing when it comes to various foreign customs. Abilities Naibu combines the physique and the combat instinct of an animal, along with a well thought out technique. Without any weaknesses he’s an ideal fighter. There are two types of wrestling. The first type consists of spectacular moves and eye candy to attract spectators; it’s what we call expressive wrestling. The second however is anything but spectacular. Its only goal is the complete destruction of a person’s combat faculties its called assassin’s wrestling. Naibu is a master of the later. Since wrestling is synthesis of all martial arts he has deeply studied numerous disciplines. While his style isn't refined, nor particularly precise, Naibu's skill with simple jabbing punches and swift kicks are exemplary. His skills in grapples and throws, which use his physical strength to its fullest, are also noteworthy, with him being described as the worst kind of wrestler - one who keeps their head with the strength to back it up. Like his master Heiko Onikawa his joint locking techniques are performed with a surgical precision that are borderline genius. His locks are an art form in themselves. No matter the opponent, he is able to get inside his guard and perform a lock all in the blink of an eye. There are various ways of breaking. It can go from a simple fracture requiring less then a month to heal to fractures having irreversible effects. In addition Heiko forced it into his head the way to counter any technique he has no blind spot. Naibu's physical blows possess a tremendous amount of raw power as he possesses amazing levels of physical strength. His strength is such that he can throw a foe with only one arm, catch strikes using only his bare-hands and proceed to reel attacker in for an attack, all with little actual effort. While his strength and endurance is formidable what’s most admirable about him is his resistance to hits and his endless stamina.' '''Naibu's physical strength allows him to shrug off the effects of spiritual energy upon his body, as well as ignore most wounds inflicted upon him by his enemies. This level of physical endurance also gives him a high tolerance for pain, both physically and mentally. Giving up doesn’t exist for him. If his right hand breaks then he’ll fight with his left. If both hands break he’ll fight with his legs. The sheer physical power he possesses makes many think he possesses some form of durability technique to enhanced his skin, though it is merely his muscles contracted. Regardless, Naibu is fit to shrug off all but the strongest of attacks used against him, whether it be physically or spiritually powered. Techniques '''Hell Drop:' This technique uses the arms to Block the articulation of opponents elbows locking via strangulation. From this position keeping his back straight he does a back suplex and it’s a head first dive to hell. History Naibu was trained by Heizo Onikawa the Onihei sometimes a cocky young wrestler doesn’t want to do what he’s told, he needs an attitude adjustment. Onihei puts him out of commission for a while so he can think over his mistakes. Depending on the nature of the offense, he could be out for a month or he could have his career ended. Heiko is an underground figure, working in the shadows. He’ll do anything he’s ordered to do. Naibu’s legend however started on the day he fought in the “Ring of Darkness” a real Vale Tudo worthy of Ancient Rome; biting along with gouging eyes all was allowed. His opponent considered to be the greatest kickboxer of this century Berry Smith. Why then would a world champion participate in the Ring of Darkness. Simply because the promoter of the Ring of Darkness was the big of the mafia Paolo Pasolini. And this Pasolini who rumors told that even the mayor was on his knees in front of him, knew how to be very persuasive. The champion had four body parts paralyzed and the armed bodyguards were crushed in mere seconds. That’s how the legend of the monster the ultimate combatant called Naibu was born. Notes He will replace Lee Hae-Kang He is based off of Kiyomasa Samon from Koko Tekken den Tough. Category:Characters Category:Quantum Chaos